Too captured for love!
by Rin Owens
Summary: Rin's a top class spy but is captured. Len is the son of her captor. Maybe love will blossom where it shouldn't? A on of fluff,feels and laughs.
1. Chapter 1

"But don't you think that we should just let her go? We already have gotten what we need from her." A boy of about fifteen with long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail. I looked down though the bars of my cage. I was in a regular prison cell but I easy almost escaped from there, so the had to put me in the elevated one. It's only a few feet from the ground, but I'm not going to push my luck, okay?

"No! Just because we got what we want doesn't mean she'd of no use! Have you lost your mind, Len?" A female with long blonde hair shouted at the boy. Commander Lilly. I knew her well. I've been in and out of her traps and I've fooled her a lot of times in the past but this time is different. She had a larger army, and she's gotten smarter.

"What use is she? We already have Ring and her power." Oh yeah, my ring. That was my ring that i got for finishing and completing my first ten class A missions. Making me an Elite. Every one of us got a ring like that, the trick was that all of them put together would do something. We were never told what, but Lilly knew. She used to be an elite herself. But I have no idea what happened. As for my power, shape shifting. Gone now.

"How much do you think she would go for on the black market?"

"Why sell her there when ransom would pay a lot more? Think about it, she's the best of the best. Or we could even use her for our own."

"Now you're thinking my son." Lilly's hand rested on Len's shoulder. "Now guard her while I send the message."

"Yes Mom." He stood there while Lilly left. His eyes on me. I glared at him, he smiled, his eyes were a gentle blue, and looked at me with compassion instead of hostility as he should. He yelled, "So you're the never caught girl."

"Yeah, what's it to you?!" I yelled at him in anger while his yell of full of awe.

"You know, when I hit about 10 she started talking about you. How old were you when you started?" I was hesitate about answering. Why did he care? Is he taunting me?

"I was five when i tarted training but I was nine when I started missions. Why do you care? You hold the power here and shouldn't care." I crossed my arms and turned. My short blonde hair whipped with me, and fell in my face. They took my pins so it was all over the place. He laughed and shrugged.

"I care because you amaze me, and I want to know. You're like a little bird up there in a cage though. Pity that you got caught. The girl with wings. You are pretty." Why was he using flattery? What more does this boy want from me? He's not going to get into my pants that way if that's what he's thinking.

"I may be pretty but I am far from a bird in a cage." I looked him, he was just smirking and his eyes had a glint to them I couldn't place.

"Whatever you say Princess." My eye twitched. I had a feeling that this was not going to be my best capture ever...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was hell. The blonde who I had learned was named Len, is still guarding me. He's taking night, early morning, and afternoon shifts. He only gets breaks to eat and sleep after 5 in the morning. He comes back at two pm. The other guard doesn't bother me as long I don't talk. I sighed and looked at the right top corner of the cell. I don't know why I picked that corner, I just did.I held my nees and felt my back. The girl with wings. That's what he called me. But why? I've only ever met him once. I smiled, thinking of him. His kind blue eyes. You could get lost in them...

"No!" I shook my head. That's almost worse than falling for the guy you have to kill. Nope. I can't fall in love. Noooooo way. Besides, I'm under a lock and key, no one can get in to this bad ass heart!

"What are you doing?!" The guard yelled at me. I looked down at him. This one was too skinny and I could probably take down if he put my cage on the ground. He had Blue hair and what looked like dark colored dirt on his white uniform. I decided I wouldn't waste my breath. I laid down, smiled at my corner and closed my eyes. May as well try and sleep.

_Two people ran though the woods. Both of them blonde and wearing white cloths with black trim. Each had a pair of black headphones. the boy had his hair in a pony tail, the girl with her's down and four hair clips. Every ten minutes the two slowed down and looked behind them. They smiled at each other when the stopped and saw no one. "Rin. Come on, it's safe here." The boy said. The girl grew unease but agreed. _

_"Fine. But only on account of we're alone." Soon a yellow light seemed to grow onto the Rin's back. She closed her eyes and breathed in as the became circular wings. She opened her eyes and started to fly. The boy soon followed, his wings also yellow. The couple held hands and started flying together To what, they had no idea. But they did know that they were happy and they were free. But then, the boy fell. He fell inside of the forest, and Rin flew down to go and find him. She soon found him bloodied on the ground. His wings were torn and his side was cut right though to the other end. _

_"No! Please no!" Tears streamed down her face and her wings faltered. She sat by him and held him. The boy smiled and lifted his hand to her face. She held it. _

_"Shhh...it's okay. Let me become part of the earth. I love you, Rin, I will see you when you become part of this earth too." She smiled so that he would be happy. he rubbed her face until his arm dropped and his eyes become glossy with lack of life. She cried and he slowly faded away into nothing more than dust. All she could do was cry. she dropped her smile for the last few moments. _

I woke up with tears in my own eyes. I don't understand why though. I sat up.

"Good morning, Sleeping beauty." I heard Len's voice. Oh boy, he's here. I gave him one more good look. He was wearing a cosplay I could tell this time. He was wearing Link's costume from Legend of Zelda. He looked up at my cage. "Still a bird I see." His voice full of life and joy.

"Still an idiot I see." I countered sarcastically. "What's with the costume?"

"I figured since you're the caged bird. I get to be the hunter that keeps you caged."

"Wow, what great logic." I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"Don't blame me! I'm just a hopeless nerd that wants have fun at his job." He made a little pout face. Lip half showing and everything. He was adorable.

"Do you even get paid? She is your mom right?" I uncrossed my arms and put them at my sides, while he put his hands on the back of his head and smiled.

"Nope. But it's still a job." He blushed and looked down at the floor.

I chuckled at him, "That's not a job. A job you get paid for."

"And what's your job little miss?" He put an empathizes on 'little miss'.

"For one, I'm not little. For another my job is what ever the client needs. The client needs me to kill some one, I kill them. The client needs a spy, I come a spy. I'm not a silly guard that likes to dress up." The room grew silent. I wanted to look at his face, but he was still looking down so I couldn't see his face. I felt a sense of sympathy for him. I know it's silly, your not supposed to feel sympathy for the one keeping you in a cage but it's not really his fault. I was the one that got caught by his mom and now he's just his mother's little puppet.

"Well at least my job involves looking at you. It's a shame you got caught, Little bird." I literally just felt my heart melt. I felt my face get warm but then I shook my head trying to get it off. _Get it together, Rin. You're not going to fall for him. _

"I am not little. Get that though your thick head!"

""Nope. You're my Little bird."

"What make you think I'm your's?"

"Well you are trapped in **my **cage. I think that accounts for something." He does have a point. After I moment of silence and I looked away from him for a minute, then he's gone.

"Len?" No answer. "Len?!" Then I felt my cage lower, and heard the chains rumble. Soon I heard and felt the thud that indicated I was on the ground. I looked around me, I saw Len smirking by the control panel.

"Aww did the Little bird worry?"

'No, I just needed to keep tabs on you. You are a guard after all. If you left, when would I eat?" I tried to make my voice sound like I was indifferent about it. "So why did you lower my cage?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I wanted to see you fully. I've only seen your face, Little bird."

"How long are you going to call me that?" I asked annoyed.

"For however long I want." I bit my tongue trying not to smile. He on the other hand was still smiling and looked me over. "Adorable. Though, no offense but you need a shower."

"Pppft. None taken. I know I need one." I leaned again one of the bars while Len switched with another guard and left to go get me my meal for the day. I wasn't even hungry but you know, his mom makes him I guess.

"Turkey today." Len came in and slid a plate of it though the bars. It looked more like it was decomposing versus being food. But I ate it anyway and soon went to sleep.

_The girl was drowning with grief. She knew one day she'd see him again; she also knew that it would be a long time. Consumed in her grief, she went to a village and for a while she performed healing spells and flew around. She would not wish her grief to anyone. One afternoon while she was tending to a poor little girl who scraped her nee, a man came in.  
_

_"Witchcraft! This woman is evil!" The man was a tall, big man of whom had came from out of town. He had a taste of his own type of evil. His family was poor and a bad magic had killed his brother, mother, and father. He believed all magic was evil. He had seen with his own eyes the joy that Rin had caused for herself and others. Even so, he hated it. _

_The joy in Rin's eyes faded and her smile turned into a frown. "I am not evil." Rin said in a defiant voice. _

_"Oh yes you are. You're only a showin these folks kindness to trick them and kill 'em!" Rin's face was one of utter the little girl ran from her, as did all the other town people. _

_"I swear, I only wish to help here." Rin said this with all sincerity._

_"Help, or destory!?" Soon the people fear turned to anger as they tied her up. Pain dully flooded her body. So this is the end of the line? she thought. The man got others to help him build a fire. Many were against the exaction... _

I woke up feeling a bit dazed. I saw Len standing infront of my cage. He wasn't really tall, but not too short. Kinda cute...

No! Not cute!

"Looks like little bird woke up." Len said this as he turned around.

"Yeah, and it looks like the short stuff is still awake."

**Sorry for the short chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed! I'll update soon! See you guys next time! Please don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you calling short?" Len asked me while laughing.

"Oh you know, you."

"I'm not short, you're the short one." He said then stuck his tongue out.

"No, I don't think so, Len." I stood up to show him how tall i was. I blushed and realized we're the same size...

"Then why, Little bird, are we the same height?" He laughed while I sweat dropped. I put my hands on my hips and smiled. He was going to win this fight, so I gave up.

"Hey Len~?" He looked at me confused. One of his blonde eyebrows raised and his blue eyes dropped a shade.

"Yes?"

"The cage is too small. Are there any bigger ones?" I gave him the pouty face. He just blushed and looked away.

"Y-yeah.. th-th-there is. I'll request you one." He started walking towards the phone that was across the room. I almost smiled at how cute he was. No Rin! NOT cute.

"While you're at it will you please request me a shower?"

"S-s-s-sure." I heard the phone's buttons being pushed and his voice. I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. I just stood there waiting. I smiled at the bubbly feeling I was getting from remembering what happened only seconds ago. Then I frowned and shook my head. NO! I can't fall in love! Len walked over and looked at me in silence for a second.

"What are you looking at?" I felt myself still blushing.

"I'm looking at you. My schedule to guard you has been changed."

"Oh." I felt somewhat sad at this.

"No smart ass comments? That's new." Len walked behind me to get the chains. Oh joy. I have to wear those things again. Rolling my eyes I put my hands on my hips and waited. He opened my cage door and closed it behind him.

"What's the big idea there? Oh yeah you have to chain me up don't you?" I sighed and held out my hands. "Let's get this over with."

"Umm...I have to neck chain you. I can't chain your hands yet cause I'm taking you to th-th-the sh-sh-showers." I blushed. I didn't want him to see me naked!

"Please tell me there's a shower curtain."

"Yeah." I sighed in relief. He then got closer to me and clicked on the collar. He then put his arms around me and kissed me. Sparks ran though my body, my heart beat fast, eyes closed. At first I tried pushing hm away. But soon my strength weakened as his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. He did it so fast that I could almost mistake it for begging. At first I denied, then he squeezed my left boob. My mouth opened and he took the opportunity. Soon I felt his explore my mouth and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. then he pulled away, a string of saliva followed. He smirked.

"How's that for a kiss?"

"That's one hell of a kiss. But why did you kiss me?" He didn't answered and started walking towards the showers. He never answered that question. Once in the showers I stepped behind a curtain and took off my cloths and handed them to Len though the curtain, the water turned on warm and I was was in and out. I put on my cloths and got out of the curtain.  
My head started to spin and I felt dizzy. Len put on the hand cuffs and we left for the cell. This one was upstairs with a very big bird's eye view of the city below.

This only made me feel worse. But I smiled a sad smile. A flash came to me of a girl with yellow wings, she was flying holding the hand of a boy whom was flying next to her. I looked to Len. The boy who was flying next to the girl had the same face of Len. Either that, or I was seeing double. Tears started to fall down my face in large, fat drops.

"Rin? Are you okay?" I heard Len ask. "Please tell me what's wrong." I heard his voice break a little. He put me in the cage and took off my chains. My hands flew to my head. All these images...all came in at once. One of Len dying made me cry harder. I felt Len's arms around me. His hands running though my hair.

"Shhhhh. It's okay, Little bird." I just cried until no more tears came.

"Len..." I looked up at him. His blue eyes were soft and looked though my soul. I smiled a sad smile and tears formed at the edge of my eyes until they closed and the tears fell while my world went black.

**Thank you to those who reviewed on my earlier chapters! (Yes I'm talking to you who doesn't have a username) Thank you so much it means the world to me. Please don't forget to review have a good night or day! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Rin started to kick and scream as two men dragged her outside where a pit of fire was waiting for her. Many of the women cried and begged for her to live. One of the men, who had been carrying her, looked at his wife. He was remembering the time that her magic had saved their family. He looked at Rin and dropped her. He looked to the other man, the look in the man's eyes were one of fear, the man whom had dropped her, his eyes were full of seeing the certainty of the man, he too remembered when Rin had saved his own life. He too dropped her.  
_

_Rin started to run. She ran and then decided to fly. Soon tears blurred the edge of her vision. trees started to hit her, but she didn't care. This was the end for her. She knew it. So smiling thinking of her lover, she crashed into the tree and become dust...  
_

_Her last words, "I'm sorry. I love you Len." _

I woke up and looked around me. The room was dark with one great big window and the only bars were also the doors in front of me. No one seemed to be guarding me. Out side, the moon was full and simply magnificent. I walked closer and saw the city below me. Lights glimmered and sparkled, stores were open, and parties in full swing. I could even see the very park where couple were sitting.

Speaking of couples...

Oh my god! My hands flew to my lips. He kissed me. Sure it was...wonderful. Okay that's a lie, it was better than wonderful. I'm not going to deny it any more. I'm in love with Len. It felt so nice to finally allow myself to say that.

"I am in love!" I yelled. No one heard me. I felt so giddy and bubbly. I looked down to see that I had no chains on, and so I ran, jumped and danced to none existent music. I am in love. Then I stopped. I'm not supposed to fall in love. This is the boy that is the son of my enemy. Damn it! I sat back down and looked outside. In the moon I saw a tear drop, and a face that looked like mine. The girl that was flying. I had almost forgotten about that. Those faces, the images. The boy who had died looked a lot like Len. In fact, they were almost exact.

Lost in thought I had not heard a door open and a guard take his post.

"Hello, Rin kagamine." I looked up to see man with long purple hair and and a lavender loose suit with a samurai sword in the belt loop.

"Greetings! Welcome to my cave of darkness!" I put my arms around my face as if I had on a cape, he just laughed.

"You're funny, Kid. I'm gonna be guarding you from now name is Gakupo. Okay?"

"Alright." I sat down close to the window and smiled looking at the moon.

"You know, you're a tough kid. You're braving thought this, like a real trooper." His voice was filled with disgusting sympathy.

My voice become ice. "I am doing my duty. I was caught and now I have to pay the price. Please do not feel the need to be sorry for me."

"Well I didn't know that you were that type." I hugged my nees and gazed at the moon until sleep over came me.

_The city was alive and well. The cherry trees were in full bloom and a certin couple seemed to be enjoying it. Rin and Len were cuddling, admiring the beauty of the cheery tress. Len's wing torn, Rin's face was pink and blue. Both were smiling and slightly faded. Neither seemed to mind their own injuries, as they did not cause them pain. A soft pink glow seemed to surround the faded couple. Happy as can be, the two smiled at each other and Rin closed her eyes and snuggled under Len's arm and seemed to fall asleep. Len shook his head and put his head again the tree behind them and fell asleep. Both spirts at peace, they blended together with the tree and become part of the cherry tree that both produced the pretty blossoms and killed both Len and Rin. _

_This tree became known as the kokorowood tree. _

I woke up to sunshine warming my cheeks. Gakupo was still at his post, sleeping. So I decided to pull a little prank on him. I nudged him and then hid in the dark corner. When he turned he couldn't find me for a few moments. His face was priceless.

**Thanks to all those who R&amp;R! I know this chapter had some feels. I wasn't planning on using the last dream, but I felt like I had to give them some closure. I hope you liked it, please don't forget to review! Have a good day or night! **


	6. Chapter 6

I ended up getting yelled at but it didn't matter, I got a big laugh out of it. The first laugh in this place with out..him. I started thinking about Len again. His blue eyes, that long, sexy blonde hair. Scenes of our talks and the kiss started to run though my mind. I allowed this to happen. I already allowed myself to love him, so I'll allow myself to think of him.

I know he is the son of Lilly. I know he is most likely bad for me, like poison to my heart. And yet, I love him. I love him because he's funny, cute, and well has that cute attitude. I sighed, content with myself and looked outside. The sun was covered by a few grey clouds, the street wasn't bust. It looked peaceful. I looked up as I heard the door open and my guard left. I saw I flash of blonde hair.

Len.

"Hello, Little bird! It's fancy seeing you here." Len said with a fake British accent and loop sided smile. He was wearing a white shirt with a picture of Fluttershy, and a pair of black shorts with yellow trim. I smiled back.

"Not really much of a coincidence though, is it now? You knew where I'd be." I stuck out my tongue at him."

"I guess so. Anyway...I came here for a reason." He made a bubble with gum that was in his mouth and got the chains. My playful attitude left as soon as he got the chains.

"And what reason is that?" He opened my cage and closed it behind him. My heart started to race as I thought of the last time this happened. "Am I getting a new cell?"

"No." He motioned for me to come close and he got the neck chain ready. Cautiously I went over and moved my hair. He put it on me and made me put on the hand cuffs.

"What's happening?"

"Don't worry about it." He seemed so..cool, and collected. Too cool. Confusion was showing me at this point. He opened the door and led me right though the front doors. soon, we were in the lobby. Len whispered something to the receptionist. The reception lady smiled at him and Len gave her a drink after discreetly putting in a powder. That was not to the woman's knowledge. She took it and drank it. She signed something and handed it to Len, he took me outside the building and walked me a block away. He stopped and took off the chains.

"What just happened?" I looked at Len and crossed my arms.

"I just broke you out of prison."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I got an apartment, a car, and money. I figured if you wanted to leave and go some where else, then you go ahead But if you wanted to stay with me, then, you could. I know my mother will be mad and wait for me to come back. But, I'm not going back, Rin. So now the question is, will you stay or leave?"

I was shocked. I didn't think he loved me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I barely even thought about it. "I'll stay with you. I love you too. I know ways to keep us hidden if she starts looking for us." I hugged him and breathed in his sent. he had a banana smell, faint but it smelled nice. Len smirked and played with my hair.

**i hope you loved it! i'm sorry it's short the next will be longer i promise! i won't be updating for the next few days, i'm driving across country to go back home! A big thanks to those who reviewed, have a nice day or night! **


	7. I'm sorry

**okay this is a message to all those who have followed and put up with waiting forever for the next chapter of this story. I'm please to say that will change with in the next week. I will have an actual chapter soon. I'm sorry to have made all of you guys wait so long, I've been moving, and things have been have been...grrr. I hate ittttt! My laptop broke down on me, so that's the main reason I haven't posted. I'm gonna get the files I wrote this summer back soon. I love you all thank you! And I'm sorry. **

Rui-chan

rill. .2 (I think I spelled that right sorry if I didn't)

CandyBitch

Rayna Chase

The 4 of you are the big reason why I'm so driven to get these files back, otherwise I wouldn't really care. So thank you and know that I'm doing this for you. You too person who doesn't have a name. It makes me feel really good when you guys have left your reviews and encouraged me to write more. Thank you so much for that.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! again, sorry for the long wait (and short chapter T-T)! I've been busy with stuff. Anyway Please don't forget to R&amp;R! Enjoy! **

Len led me to the front office and an officer came and checked my chains.

"Taking the dig for a walk huh? Be careful to make sure she doesn't escape." I looked at Len who seemed to have this under control.

"That would be horrible huh?"

"No kidding." I tore my eyes away from Len to look this officer over. Brown eyed, brown hair, and chunky. Not much of a fight if I have to get into one. Easy as pie. I then looked down in my shame of my thoughts.

Len smiled and then took me outside, only to lead me right across the street in between two buildings. Len send I looked around and seeming to have no one in sight, he unlocked me.

" 'Bout time. I thought you'd never let me go." I looked at Len's eyes which sparkled with tears.

"So little bird, what do you plan to do now?"

"Perferably get away from here and meet up with the others."

"Until you see the others, would you go with me?" He reached out his hand for mine. I stood there in shock. But recovered quickly.

"That depends. What do you have? Normally I would ask for brains, but I already know that answer."

"I am very smart. I'm glad you picked up on that."

I rolled my eyes. "So what do you have?"

"An apartment, a car, cash, and your cage."

"My cage?" I blinked in confusion, in turn he smirked. Len reached into his pocket and dangled my necklace in front of me. Yes the one that I was nearly killed for. What the hell did he have it for?!

I held my breath. Oh god, what if I have to fight him? Will I be able to? I got into a fighting stance, Len laughed. Then tossed the necklace on the ground, with the grace of a cat I caught it. "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry Rin, I wanted to see what you would do. Sadly though, I couldn't do it to you. Use your stuff to get what I want that is. Others, maybe, but the style doesn't suit me anyway." He Kicked a rock and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh." I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the building behind me. Thank god I wouldn't have to fight him. I don't think I would be able to kill him. Len moved quickly and suddenly he had his hands on either side of my head and his body caging mine.

"So, Little bird, will you come with me?"

I stared into his blue eyes. Determination were plain as can be in them, I was going with him one way or another. I looked at my options. Go with him and not face heart break, plus protection. If I go alone I might not make it. The first one looks really nice. I mean who wouldn't go with the person they fell for?

"I'll come." I smiled at my captor. The captor of my heart. Then my captor Kissed me, I savored that kiss, the first taste of freedom.


	9. Chapter 9

Len pulled back, and grabbed my wrist. "Lets get out of here." He whispered in my ear. I nodded, my face redder than a tomato. With in the same instant, we started to run together. He was leading me though alley ways left and right.

Len pulled me though twists and turns of the alleys, finally after 4 blocks I stopped him.  
"Len, chill. I know where we are now. I know how to be careful; I've been doing this since I was 5 for god's sake!" Both of us were panting at this point.  
"Alright. At least let me lead you to my car. You still don't know what it looks like."

"Sounds like a good idea." Len still held my wrist and after one more turn, we walked into some kind of park and stopped. A cherry tree in full bloom stood in the middle. I gasped at the tree. It was simply magnificent, the soft pink seemed to glow as it was in the afternoon and the sun was starting to lose it's hold on the sky.  
"Len….this is..Just wow."

He smiled at me with a new type of blue hue to his eyes. It was soft but deep. He looked as though he was not looking at me, but something beyond me, beyond the park. There was a sense of peace as well. "It's very pretty, huh? When you're finished, my car is over there." He pointed to a beat up red ford that was in the parking lot a few feet away.

"Alright." I walked towards the tree and noticed a little fence around it. A boundary. I smirked. Boundaries shouldn't exist for me anymore it seemed. I've already crossed quite a few. I stepped over the fence and was surprised to feel water though my shoes. I stepped my other foot in and heard screams, laughter, and singing. All in high pitching. I felt discord and like I had lost something of myself. Overwhelmed I reached for the tree's support. I had one last glimpse of the world around me, of Len's worried face and the falling of the cherry blossoms.

All images went to white and sounds were no more, nether was the water on my feet.  
After a moment, a boy and girl approached me. They were identical and looked at like Len and I did. The girl smiled and said, "You're here."  
The boy crossed his arms and snickered, "Took long enough."

"I'm sorry for not showing up to something I had no idea about."

The boy answered. "Oh but you did." An apple appeared in his hand. He quickly tossed up and then caught it, taking a bite.

The girl gave him a look." She wouldn't have known until she found us. Now, Rin, we have a lot to tell you about your self-" She was interrupted by screaming and the white screen into a muddle of colors. I felt as though I was drowning in colorful water.

_"Rin! Rin!" Len was yelling and shaking her. He had pulled her unconscious body from the tree to his car._

_"Please, you have to wake up! I know you're not dead…" Len tugged and tugged until Rin's eyes fluttered open showing a dull pained blue._

"Len. What the hell?!

"You passed out by the tree." His face went bright red and I couldn't be angry for long. Honestly he was just too adorable. I noticed he was in a driver's seat and I in the passenger. The car was running in park.

"Now where are we going?"

"I don't know, do you want to come to my apartment or food first?" I looked outside just to see a black sky. "You were out cold for a few hours."

"Food sounds great."

"Okay. I'll get us some bread and meat for the apartment."

We drove quietly to a convince store and he got out, got the bread and meat. His apartment was an hour's long drive away. I got out and got the bags, while he went to the door. I followed him up a flight of stairs and into a door on the left.  
He opened it and we walked in, locking the door behind us. He had a pass-code and key lock here. I took the liberty of looking at his pass-code, Banana. I rolled my eyes. How typical.

I looked around the small area. A small green love seat was on the left a few feet from the door. Across from it was a TV stand with (duh) a TV and a lot of books. I couldn't see the tittles, but they looked to be novels.

The floor was wooden and I noticed a yellow round rug in the center. I walked forward to a small little cube that appeared to be a kitchen.  
Yellow tile and cupboards. Next to that there was a small hallway with two rooms. The first, his room I assumed, the other, the bathroom.  
"Hey Len, I don't mean to be rude but where do I sleep?"  
"Where ever you want."

"Alright." I went back to the kitchen and made two sandwiches for Len and I.

We sat down on the couch and ate. This was a cozy feeling. Just sitting and eating with Len. "Rin, what happened while you were knocked out? In your mind I mean."  
I stopped and thought about it.

"Well, for one thing there was a ton of screaming, I felt water run op my body. All the colors around me mushed and shit. Then all of a sudden everything was white. There was a boy and a girl." I looked at Len who started taking our plates and looked at me weirdly.

"What were they like?"

"They were talking about my being late for something-but it doesn't matter." He started walking back to me. I sat down in a more comfortable position with one leg tucked under me the other up and my arm rested on it.

"Alright, Little bird."

"Now where shall we sleep?"

"Well, you could just sleep in my bed." My face went bright red as well as his. He's so adorable when he's flustered...

"I could. It'd be a very nice upgrade to where i used to sleep." This time Len went to shame.

"Sorry i couldn't get you better."

"I was a prisoner. In many ways, I still am." I got up and looked out the window by the door.

"What do you mean?" Len asked, clearly puzzled.

"The moon sure is pretty tonight. Full moon." I smiled at the moon sleepy. Thinking of the moon's silkiness and Len. He came over and wrapped his arms around me. I felt like i was in heaven. His warmth spread all over. I closed my eyes, and felt Len picking me up and taking me to bed.

I'd never been any happier.


	10. Chapter 10

_I stood in a circle of light as I did with the tree. The girl came out. She wore a simple blue dress with an odd necklace. The chain was brass with a hand crafted metal flower on one end, connected to it was a hand mirror. _

_I looked closely at the back of the hand mirror, swirls, and on one edge a Crescent moon was shown. The moon had a face on it. I expected the smile but instead got a frown from the thing. _

_She moved a step towards me and smiled. The necklace moved the show the front. In the mirror I saw a boy, Len I think. He was sleeping with a girl in his arms. She had red tipped short hair. This image made me angry but all the more fascinated. On the side of this I again saw the moon, this one was smiling though. _

_I looked up, the girl moved closer to me, a smirk plastered on her face. She picked up the small hand mirror. "You like it huh? Good, that makes my job a bit easier. At least most of it." She looked at it with soft eyes, as one would look at a beloved one. _

_An unknown fear started to well up in my belly. "What job?" Do not show your fear._

_She laughed and pointed at the mirror. "Telling you the truth." _

_"About?" I shifted my wight slightly. _

_"You. Look at me and then think of your self." _

_I did as I was told and then stood in shock. How had I not noticed before? She looks almost exactly like me. _

_"I see you figured most of it out. I am not future, past, or present you. I am simply a guide. Now this mirror tells you something of your past, present, or future." She shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. " _

_"How can this not matter? You are part of me, are you not?" I crossed my arms while she face palmed. _

_"May i just say what is needed here?" _

_"Go ahead i guess." _

_"Thank you. Talking to the lessers can get really annoying. I tried to be nice you know, you left. Anyway look at this mirror." She held it out to me. _

_"All I see is Len sleeping with some girl." I looked closely at the image and it went from still to moving. Len was whispering something, I could just barely hear him and I saw the girl next to him start to move. "This isn't funny."_

_ I looked closer, his lips had said,"I love you". Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. I looked up the girl.  
_

_"Don't cry. You'll-" I wasn't able to hear the rest of the girl's oh so urgent message. I started to hear the muddle of sounds and color. _

I opened my eyes to see Len's staring back at me with concern.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I've been pretty busy...Have a good night/day! Don't forget to Review! ^.^ **


	11. Chapter 11

"Rin, are you okay?"

"Yeah...Just a bad dream, okay?"

"it didn't sound like just a dream. At the end you were screaming my name as if you were in pain. What did I do?"

"I just saw you with...some one else..."

"Now tell me little bird, who else would I need?"

"I don't know. "

Len smirked and raised his hand to my chin, gently touching me, as if I were glass. "I love you."

I wanted so badly to say I love you too...the words rose and burned my tongue. My teeth wanted to give way but I knew better. Swallowing down bile, I answered "I love you too."

He smiled at me and gently kissed my lips. He wanted to pull away all but too quickly for me. I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him roughly at first, growing softer over time. He pulled away and I allowed him to. "Some one's been holding something in for a while."

"That noticeable huh?"

"Yeah." I stood up and walked around the small space to find the kitchen. The clock on the oven said 12:30. I looked out the small window only to see that the sky didn't want to agree with the time. I sighed and checked around for something to eat.

"What do you propose we eat for breakfast?"

"Oh, I don't know...what've we got?"

"Nothing." Len got up and joined me, hugging me from behind.

"In that case, " He let go of me and walked over to the bathroom, "we go out."

"To the store?"

"If you want." We went to the store, easy enough. Coming back, though, was the dozy.

We put away the last of the stock. "We have enough to last a while."

"Good." Len closed the door and put the key in and locked it. Which has become common practice for us. I mean, you would too when you're A) Wanted by the government for spying B) wanted by two different spy agencies. One of which, the head hates you on a personal level for stealing her son and for taking the thing she wanted from you. The other would like to have you back but in the same instant killed for falling for an enemy. C) Don't even get me started on the crew. They'd have me tortured and skinned alive. So yeah...we take safety seriously here. Or so we thought.

I unloaded the last bag of fruit gummies and Gushers. After doing so I decided to go to the bedroom and see if the sheets needed to be washed. I opened the white door, instantly the metallic, nostalgic taste of blood hit the back of my throat. Looking at the bed I saw the red. Well, the sheets will definitely need to be cleaned now.

Alert, I walked deeper into the room. On the other side of the bed laid my ex best friend, AI. Her long blonde hair still had in her now bloodied hair bows. Her lgs were in a black stocking to go against the yellow dress she wore. Layered yellow dress. I smiled, that was my AI, always fashionable. But don't let the cute look distract you, the yellow dress was designed to kill. When she pun around, daggers would come out from under her layered dress. The layers only hid the weapon.

Shock stunned me almost instantly. How did she get here? Why is she here? How did she find us? Was she angry at me? The worst one of them all, who killed her and when. Tears stung my eyes for mere seconds before I detached myself.

Before you say anything about dehumanizing myself, let me tell you now just how necessary this is. If you allow your weakness to show, you're dead meat.

Unwilling to show anything, shaking I walked into the kitchen where Len now stood. "L-l-len..." I cleared my seemingly expanding throat. Salt filled my mouth.

"What is it?" Concern showed in the eyes that i knew so well now. I thought of AI. Her killer must be skilled as she was one of our top agents, he probably still is here. Before I could answer Len, we heard a high pitched scream coming from outside. Miku.

Acting on impulse I grabbed a kitchen knife and followed the wails.

Between apartments buildings, Miku was pinned against my building by a man of whom I did not recognize. He had on a robe. Strong arms and held a Samurai sword in a bloodied sheath. Long purple hair. I readied my knife, and slowly walked up to this man.

Rage and hate were second felt. Instinct and skill lead me now, no emotion could cloud my mind at that moment. As I got close enough to stab, I instead, choose to throw the knife hard and quick into his back.

Talk about stabbing a friend in the back huh?

He turned, my aim hit his stomach instead. His, or her, robe fell revealing a pair of small breasts. Small but there. I watched as the enemy fell and made no other hesitation to grab Miku and ran. Looking down at her face, I saw how bruised and beaten she was. "It's okay to be okay." I whispered in her ear. She nodded. I slowed as I went into the stairs and into our apartment. I laid Miku down on the couch. Len looked to me, understanding. From his eyes I could see that he had seen AI.

He gabbed a kitchen knife and stood by the door, I picked Miku back up and took her into the bathroom, starting a bath. Hearing the door creak open, I also hear Len's cry. In pain, or in in shock I wasn't sure. And sure as hell wasn't going to find out until I got miku cleaned up.

"Miku! I need you to talk to me." I whispered.

She nodded meekly. "IA, where...where is she? Rin? This is you...right?" She looked at me with dazed, unfocused eyes. "Yeah, it's you. Heh, they said you had escaped."

I gulped. She was barely there. I put in the bath tub and started to run some water. "IA. ..She failed the mission. Yes, I escaped. In fact len helped me."

"Is len that boy? The blonde?" I turned off the water, grabbed some orange body soap and started to clean her up.

"Yes, Len is that boy."

"You love him...don't you...?" she gasped after I cleaned her small cuts.

"Yes I do." She smiled and looked past my shoulder with dazed, unfocused eyes.

"Good." She barely whispered and her eyes came to a sleepy close. I picked her unconscious body up and dropped her on my still bloodied sheets. Calmly, I held me head up high and walked into my living room.

**Sorry for the late update guys! Please don't forget to review and I'll see you next time lovies! **


	12. Chapter 12

Walking into the living room I saw Len in the door with the purple haired lady. The two were angry this was clear, but not fighting.

"Listen here, I want to know who you are, why you're here, and what part these girls have to do with you." I said pointedly at the girl. I took a defensive pose excepting her to attack me. Len turned and looked to me with pleading eyes. Oh those eyes that make me melt. Shit. Shit. No keep it together! I harden my stare at the lady and ignore Len. "Answer me!"

She blushed and started to stutter, "I-I-I didn't know the two of you were...umm...well...a...couple? I'm terribly sorry. There was a misunderstanding back at headquarters. Len-sama was reportedly kidnapped by you. The girls you speak of were suspected to be part of this kidnapping scam. Which, now that I have talked to Len-sama, I see is a mistake." She bowed to me.

What the holly hell? Okay, I guess she was kinda cute, but she did kill one of my friends. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it. Why did you kill one, and injure another? I have the understanding that your mission was to recapture Len and I, what did they do to cause this suspicion to rise to the kill? Killing is only reserved for the missions that absolutely demand it." I walked up close to her with my kitchen knife. Holding the knife close to her neck I whispered in her ear, "What did they do? Why the sudden change? You know, you were ruthless in fight, but now that we have you...well this is pathetic. Weak. You're breaking under pressure. A good spy never does that. What if you were to hit Len?" I cocked my head. "I have the mind to kill you right here. But I'll give you the chance to explain. I, unlike some, have mercy."

I slowly moved away. Len stared at me in shock. I didn't acknowledge him. Closing the door behind her, I turned to stare at her. She was breaking down. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"My name is Gakuku Kami. I work for Lilly-Sama personally. I grew up with Len-sama as a kid...I would never mean to harm him. Those girls wanted to kill him and I could not let that happen."

"Uh huh. Len?" I looked to him as Gakuku started to break down. Len, was apt to do the same it seemed. I sighed, I guess I am a hard ass after all. Locking the doors, I crashed on the couch, allowing Len and Gakuku have their moments. So long as she doesn't hurt us or rat us out I suppose she's alright.

I got up again and walked over to my room where AI and Miku were.

Once inside my room I looked over at miku. She was unconscious still but healed for the most part. I smiled. I've seen her in worse. Hell, half the time I was injured right with her.

I heard a cough coming from IA. I turned my head quickly to see my friend. I thought she was dead.

Panic and relief both became side emotions while my calm was still dominating.

**sorry for the short chapter! Been moving around the usa! There is absolutely nothing like it! Please review! **


End file.
